The Animal
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: This is another oneshot for all you DNWOLFA fans. Sonic accidentally stays at new Mobotropolis until sunset and tranforms there. He goes on a small rampage through the city, killing some mobians. Will the hedgehog stop or be consumed by the ... The Animal? ONESHOT!


**The Animal**

A blue hedgehog sat on a tree branch in a tree in front of his house. He watched the sunset with curious emerald eyes. He was Sonic The Hedgehog. He wore his usual red and white sneakers and white gloves. The sunset was interesting to him and he believed it looked … beautiful.

"Sonic!" a female voice shouted from underneath the tree.

Sonic looked down at the person who spoke and smiled. He jumped down from the tree branch and she also held a smile. She was a light brown chipmunk with short red hair, reaching just above her shoulders. She wore a blue vest jacket and blue boots.

"What are you doing, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Keeping an eye on you," she told him, leaning against the tree with her arms crossed.

Her eyelids lowered showing that she was just playing around with him. He grinned and lowered his own eyelids as well as he wanted to join the game.

"Oh really?" he asked, leaning against the tree with one hand on his hip and the other against the tree.

She smiled with satisfaction as she had gotten his attention and then turned serious.

"You do remember it's a full moon tonight?" she asked him.

Sonic's eyes widened in fear and horror.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't lose control tonight," Sally told him, reassuring the upset hedgehog.

"But that means it's the third full moon night!" Sonic exclaimed. "And You Know What That Means!"

She nodded her head as he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes.

"I gotta get away from here!" Sonic cried, but then grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"Sal … I want you … to go! R…R…RUN!" Sonic shouted as he tried to get up but couldn't because he was in too much pain.

"Sonic, I want to stay by your side," Sally told him.

He growled and shook his head at her.

"I…I'll kill you! Just Go! RUN! NOW!" Sonic shouted, his voice deepening to a roar.

Sally gulped and nodded her head and then ran off. She didn't want to leave him alone. She may be able to keep him sane. But she would do as he said because she knew that if she couldn't do that and he killed her. He would most likely become something that wasn't himself. She ran all the way to Castle Acorn and into the computer room the castle had. NICOLE appeared on the screen and looked at Sally in concern as she saw her expression was of fear and horror.

"What's wrong Sally?" NICOLE asked.

"Sonic's in the city still. And the full moon's rising. He's transforming. Tell everyone to stay indoors. Once they've done that, lock them inside. We don't want him feeling anymore guilt for what _it's _done," Sally explained to NICOLE.

The A.I's expression changed to horror and she nodded quickly before doing what Sally told her to do. NICOLE turned on all the speakers around New Mobotropolis and turned on the giant television as she caught a short video of the screaming hedgehog.

"_Everyone, Please, Reframe From Walking Around The City Tonight! Please, Stay Indoors! I Repeat, Please, Do Not Come Outside Tonight! Sonic The Hedgehog Is Transforming In The City And Cannot Get Out! He Is In Too Much Pain To! Please, Stay Indoors Tonight!_" Everyone heard this and gasped in horror and shock when they heard the panic-stricken A.I's voice.

A video of Sonic appeared of the giant television showing Sonic transforming into the werehog. They all gasped when they saw where that was. He was screaming in pain, trying to delay the transformation, yelling for everyone to either stay indoors or get out of the city.

"That's At The Hedgehog Residence!" Mina exclaimed, worried about Sonic's family.

"Oh No! SONIC!" Tails shouted as he saw the screen.

The screaming turned to roars as Sonic lost complete control and finished transforming. He saw the little robot that was videoing him. He eyed it and then lunged, claws and fangs outstretched. The screen became scribbly and everyone started screaming and running into any nearby house, because if they lived near where Sonic was, they would get most likely attacked.

XXX

Sonic roared as his transformation ended and looked at a small robot near him. He growled and lunged at it. His claws tore through the robot's metal, cutting it in half. Sonic growled in frustration as it was a being with no blood or meat. He lifted his muzzle to the full moon and howled as he knew his hunt was starting. He got onto all fours and ran towards the middle of the city where most of the residents had been.

He stopped in the middle of the city, he was surrounded by houses, keeping safe lots of people. He growled in anger. He didn't want his meal to be wasted. He heard a noise behind him and saw a green mongoose. It had tread across a broken off nanite tree branch. He hadn't heard the message and was coming out of an alleyway from a swim from the lake of rings. He heard a small snarl and turned his head and froze in horror. Sonic was stalking towards him on all fours. Sonic stopped suddenly and roared at the mongoose and lunged. He landed on the mongoose, not listening to the animal's scream of panic and fear.

The animal had been unleashed and nothing could stop it now. Sonic's mind had been at war during the transformation but the werehog had won because of the moon. Saliva came out of the werehog's mouth and fell onto the mongoose's face. Sonic's muzzle then lunged, fangs first, into the chest of the mongoose. His fangs pierced the flesh on the mongoose's chest and it screamed loudly in pain. He took his fangs out of the mongoose's flesh and growled as the screaming was annoying his ears. He grabbed the mongoose by the holes he created with his fangs and sliced the Mobian's head off. It fell off his shoulders and rolled onto the ground as blood spurted out of his neck. Sonic snarled and bit back into the hole he created, tearing the mongoose's chest open and eating its meat.

When he finished, he licked his muzzle and turned to see if he could find anymore Mobians to eat. There were none. This annoyed him greatly and he turned to one of the many houses surrounding him. He eyed them and then growled as he knew that's where they were hiding. His mouth opened, revealing his long razor sharp fangs. Sonic walked on all fours towards the house that his eyes were locked with. Once he got to the front door he roared and slammed into it. The hinges on the door gave way and flew past the many mobians inside.

One was hit in the nose by a screw and their blood oozed from their nose. Sonic smelt the air and snarled in joy as he could the blood. He growled at the mobians and then lunged at the bleeding one. He dug his fangs into the mobians' neck and then ripped a chunk of flesh out. He then, dove toward his stomach and ripped it open. He grabbed the intestines and shoved them in his mouth. He punched a hole in the mobians' stomach and ate the meat he had eaten. And then ripped off his arm and chewed on it, to try and get all the meat off it. He spat out the arm and then turned to the other mobians. He growled at them, saliva dripped down from his bloodstained fangs and onto the ground. After he closed his mouth he lunged, jaws wide open for the kill.

XXX

Sally had stayed with NICOLE as she wouldn't go outside and get herself killed. She had watched Sonic devour the green mongoose, mercilessly on the video cameras and that worried her. NICOLE was in her physical form beside Sally and her right hand was on Sally's shoulder.

"It will be all right, Sally," NICOLE said.

"No, NICOLE, it won't. I can't stay here and watch Sonic do this," Sally said.

"Sonic, will be back to normal in the morning," NICOLE told Sally.

"NICOLE, it's not that I'm worried about," Sally said.

NICOLE looked at Sally in concern as a frown crossed her face.

"What do you mean, Sally?" NICOLE asked.

"I mean, NICOLE, is that if Sonic continues this, he may wake up and find the whole of Mobotropolis destroyed and that will hurt him as much as him killing me. Because we've hardly had anywhere to call home and if Sonic finds out he's killed half of the residents and destroyed half the city it will destroy him," Sally said, as tears appeared in her eyes.

NICOLE forced a smile onto her face but it disappeared as Sally got up off the chair she had been sitting on.

"Where are you going?" NICOLE asked.

"I'm going to find Sonic and make him stop this," Sally said with a determined tone to her voice.

NICOLE shook her head in fear and worry.

"Sally, don't! He could kill you and the wolf wouldn't care! But once he finds out in the morning he will be absolutely crushed!" NICOLE shouted at Sally with tears appearing in her eyes as she tried to reason with the princess.

Sally sighed and shook her head at NICOLE. She had to do this for the good of her people and the well being of Sonic. If she didn't, Sonic would either run away in fear of hurting anyone again or go into emotional turmoil. That's what scared Sally most. If he went down that road he may not be able to come out of it. Sally shook her head of these thoughts.

"I must. Sonic needs me, NICOLE," Sally told her good friend.

NICOLE gulped and then nodded. The A.I. unlocked the castle door and Sally ran through the castle and to where Sonic was. NICOLE watched from the video cameras around Mobotropolis with worry for her friend.

"Be careful, Sally," NICOLE said.

XXX

Sonic finished with the last of the mobians in that house and threw the carcass of one he had finished with at the wall. He turned to head out of the house, when he saw something in the middle of the city. It was a mobian. He could smell her. He could smell a good scent off her as well as a good amount of fear and determination, although he was more interested in the fear.

He got onto all fours and walked through the doorway and stood there as he studied who the mobian was. It was Sally. She stood in the middle of city. They both heard muffled gasps from the houses around them. Sally knew she was risking her life being there but she had to be there. She had to save Sonic. If she couldn't, then no one probably could, except for the hedgehog himself.

Sonic rose onto his back legs and roared at her. Sally got into a defensive position, but Sonic jumped on her before she could do anything. She looked around in fright and then at his emerald slitted eyes. He growled in pleasure for his catch and was happy to have one with slight courage against him. His tongue came out and rolled across his sharpened canines. Sally breathed in and let it out as she started to get worried. She shook her head.

_Never mind your safety, think about your people's and Sonic's, _Sally thought as she glared at Sonic.

He inched close to her neck, fangs ready to tear flesh. Sally gritted her teeth and kicked him off with her boots to his chest. He flew into the air with a yelp of surprise from her bit of strength in her legs. As he came back down, he growled in anger. Sally rolled over to the side as Sonic landed on all fours. He glared at her and growled. Sally got back onto her feet and looked at Sonic with a pleading expression. She realised that the animal had been unleashed and tried a different tactic. Instead of fighting against it, maybe it would be better to reason with it.

"Sonic, I know you're in there somewhere. Fight that animal that is controlling you. I know you. You would never hurt anyone you know or care for," Sally told him.

Sonic snarled as he readied himself. He had enough of her. She was trying to reason with him. His animal mind told him one thing: Kill. He wasn't hungry, but he would rather kill for the fun of it now. Sonic lunged again, Sally tried to dodge, but his claws got her jacket and arm. She screamed in pain and grabbed at her arm. Sonic snarled at her and lunged at her while she was distracted. Sally looked at his eyes once more. Sonic could see fear in her eyes and she eyed his and saw a flicker of mercy in them. Sally smiled, slightly at Sonic. The werehog was confused but shook it off and roared at her.

"Sonic, I know you're fighting in there. I believe you can do it and so does everyone else," Sally said.

Sally then, took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"I'll help you…" Sally said, "…but only this once."

Her smile grew as her blue sapphires locked with Sonic's slit emeralds. The werehog's confusion grew as Sally tried to move closer to his face. Her lips went against his and the werehogs' eyes widened. Sonic was about to grab her and throw her away from him. The beast was pounding at Sonic's mind but the hedgehog didn't care. He pushed it away from control and back into the door it came from. Sonic had felt something inside of him stir. He never felt this feeling before but then Sonic realised he had felt it before. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that he was now safe to be around. Sonic pressed on harder and growled, but it wasn't a deep, feral growl. It was more like a … deep purr. Sonic soon, took his lips away from Sally's and looked at her with oval shaped pupils.

"Sal?" he said.

"I knew that would worked," she said.

Sonic looked around and then back at Sally. He frowned as he realised he was still a werehog.

"I'm still a werehog. Why aren't you running?" he asked her.

"Because you're now you," Sally told him, happy that he was okay.

Sonic looked down and then looked at her in shame and fear.

"I killed a group of people tonight. W…Why'd you come out here? I could've killed you too," Sonic said.

"You wouldn't do that, Sonic," Sally told him.

Sonic tilted his head to the side a little bit in confusion.

"I mean too much to you and the same is with your family and friends," Sally told him.

Sonic smiled at her and hugged her in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you, Sal, without you I could never live like this," Sonic said.

Sally hugged back with a smile crossing her features.

"It's no problem, Sonic. It's what friends are meant to do," Sally told him as they broke up the hug and kissed once more. Sonic didn't feel what he had felt before, but that's because he already knew what the feeling was. It was love. Sally and Sonic smiled as they kept their kiss and Sonic kept purring.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! Still got writers block, but I got this done because it was already halfway finished so I decided to finish it. The name of the fic came from a song I listen to a lot. It's called 'The Animal' By Disturbed. here's the link to the video: watch?v=dwxUgefMStM . Since the rules say you can't have song lyrics in the fics from other songs I gave you the link. But my fic wouldn't sound good if it had the lyrics in it. So, tell me whatcha think of it. I tried to go more detail by the fights and Sonic's animal eating. Please, R&R!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
